


Banana Boat

by Melva



Category: My Friend Pedro (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: As the title suggests, it's a banana boat recipe.





	Banana Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Banana Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352604) by [Melva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva). 

> *Warning: oral sex and anal sex contained, please choose to read at your own risk.  
*The recipe mentioned in my work refers to this one, you are welcome to try.   
*This work is written for Zadobag.

He must be mad, Pedro is certain now, mad at me.

  
“Cut it off! we are still in a mission, stop dawdling here!”

  
The young man is not listening to his friend. He continues his work by washing the cutting board and laying it flat on the countertop, before he places a peeled banana on it. Hand up, knife falls. The banana is halved neatly.

  
He surely is pissed off as hell.

  
“You know how childish it is to vent your hatred upon a banana?”

  
The young man does not even pay slight attention. Instead, he opens the upper freezer and takes out a large bucket of vanilla ice cream, then transfers two halves of banana into a porcelain white dish and poses them like gunwales, between which two scoops of ice cream balls are dug up and placed into, to make them look like a boat.

  
“If all this is because you saw me by another human…”

  
To this, the young man responds. He turns around and, even with his mask on, the freezing and sharp glare he shot at Pedro resembles more knives than bullets, a cold weapon perfect in a cold war. Pedro is convinced that his human did not intend to forgive him easily, unless he explained himself well.

  
“That’s because I wanted to say hi to my ex human partner! You don’t seriously think I guide only one person, do you?”

  
So You are not my personal spirit guide, is that what it is supposed to mean? How many humans have you guided exactly? The young man is even more triggered by Pedro’s pleadings, he shoves the ice cream bucket into freezer, slams the door so hard the entire kitchen is struck with earthquake. He grabs the aerosol whipped cream, hand shaking badly. Well he never thought his hand would’ve shaken, as he always holds a gun (or two) steadily.

  
“It doesn’t matter how many people I guided before, the thing is, I am your spirit guide now, and yours alone.” In his partner’s inspecting gaze, Pedro quickly changes to his most adorable, sincere little smile. No one is emotionally capable of rejecting such a cute banana, Pedro believes firmly, his human will soon get softhearted and forgive him in his cuteness aura, and forget about what happened just then, and fight with him in no time.

  
All the young man do, however, is to hold high the can and spray the cream all over Pedro.

  
“Hey!!”

  
He lowers his head, carefully sprays the cream over two snowballs. With a joyful ding from oven, the almond flakes are ready. He puts on oven glove, takes them out and sprinkles the nice-smelling flakes on top of his dessert. Pedro is so astonished. But the human does not even look at his little, cream-covered banana friend, as if he never exits in the first place.

  
“You are now busying in MY kitchen, and you still intend to ignore me?! You are of jealousy! Don’t expect a word from me, then.” Pedro shouts at him exasperatedly. To make his threaten hurt even more, he deliberately adds, “Just wait till I find another human to be his spirit guide!”

  
With that, the banana turns around in the midair and back to his friend, like an upset crescent.

  
Young man only shrugs it off, deciding to shift his attention on decorating the dessert with chocolate sauce. That is the last step. With it done, the banana boat is officially finished, sending him a sweet scent and tempting look. He takes off the lower half of his mask, rubs his hands merrily, making a gesture at the direction of Pedro.

  
“What? Trying to tell me you are good at cooking? You know what, I don’t care.” Pedro regrets it immediately, he shouldn’t have even answered him, which exposed the exact fact he was peeping at the other from the corner of his eyes.

  
But then, a loud sound of sucking catches Pedro’s attention. “What is it this time!” He turns around, with the most determine and nonchalant expression a banana could ever make, as if he turned only because he was annoyed, rather than being curious how the sound was made.

  
What he saw destroys the cold face he’s trying to preserve at an instant.

  
Instead of using spoon, the young man seems to prefer grabbing the bottom of banana with bare hand, not caring getting the chocolate sauce all over his hand. He extends his tongue, licks the chocolate sauce all over the shalf so carefully and engaged, as if it is the most important mission in the world that has to be done and done by him. He keeps licking and licking until he wraps all the chocolate sauce into his mouth, leaving only saliva over the place he licked through. At a very smooth and skillful move he did with his tongue, Pedro feels like he has been shoved into freezer for over a year, as he is hard as rock and can only be thoroughly thawed put into that mouth.

Yet, he hasn’t done at all. After finishing off the chocolate sauce over it, he continues to dip the banana into ice cream and whipped cream, just when Pedro thinks he is going to lick them through again like a cat, he directly shoves the tip into his mouth. He did it a little too harsh, for he gags (or choked by the whipped cream) and spits it out again. It would’ve been funny, in another situation, to see him coughing out a piece of almond flake, one hand covering his throat. Pedro would've laughed at his stupidity. But Pedro doesn’t feel like laughing now—he feels like after freezer, someone put him into oven, as heated jealousy to that banana burns inside him.

  
The young man sticks his tongue out, feeling a little bit embarrass himself. He soon adjusts his state and resumes his act, swallowing the banana in and out his throat enjoyably, tasting it, up and down, having more fun playing it than actually eating it. he doesn’t seem to care the melting ice cream, nor those melting, sticky stares from Pedro. As his friend draws near, he is taking the banana harder, and harder. With a deep swallow, half of the banana vanishes in his mouth, a slight bulge is shown in his throat. He prepares himself well and does not gag this time. he may even be experiencing something far more wonderful than tasting the dessert alone, the evidence is, his throat, though occupied from time to time, is shaking, making moans of pure euphoria.

  
“Excus...”

  
With his month still busying, he squints at Pedro, as if looking at an inconsiderate stranger who doesn’t have a slight clue what’s going on and knows nothing more than disturbing his good time with another banana. Pedro is discomforted with such gaze, all the words seem to part him momentarily. His human decides to spit off the banana, turn to Pedro, and impatiently wait what he has to say.

  
“I...”Pedro forces himself not to look at that half-opened mouth full of saliva, nor that simmering, seemingly steaming banana that is spitted out, but focus on what must be said, “I, I...”

  
Apologize. Those lips make a shape silently. Pedro desperately takes it as a saving hint.

  
“I am sorry! I would never talk to another human.”

  
The corner of his mouth is lifting, human finally shows him a satisfied smell. He sweeps away that banana and tried to grab Pedro, to which Pedro immediately floats out of his reach. “I don’t want a mouth that contained another banana, you may keep sucking it if it pleases you.” This strikes human unexpectedly, his smile diminishs a little.

  
“Unbuckle your belt, bend over on that table.” Pedro is having an idea with another mouth.

  
The young man shrugs, not caring anything once Pedro tried that taste of jealousy. He unbuckles his belt compliantly, takes down his pants and underwear, bends over on the table as told. He is once again a sweet, obedient friend of Pedro’s. Pedro enjoys the way he follows his orders without any question way more than his slender legs and naked rear. He floats to that bowl, dips into half-melt ice cream and comes back. Just as the human enjoying that banana boat moments ago, he is feasting on the human’s body.

  
The wall squeezes around Pedro. His human is making an uncomfortable noise, either due to the icy cold cream that caused the human’s body tightening automatically, or his large size and rushing speed in popping in, either way, the human is stretched to an unbearable extent. He reaches backward, trying to get Pedro out of him.

  
“Just take it!” Pedro stops him, more inches in, which results in some breathless whimpers, “who is it to blame for my size? Thanks to you I am large as an eggplant, and you are to swallow me nicely.”

  
The size of Pedro isn’t that unacceptable, but like all the bananas, he is mildly curved. The friction made in thrusting in and out isn’t hard to bear, but the shape of Pedro would hit him upward and right on a sensitive spot, rendering a sweet sense. His can barely stand with his feet trembling like that. Yet it is not enough for him, not even close. He wasn’t trying to pull Pedro out before, why would he break his own pleasure? He just wanted to hold Pedro in his hands and help him to reach deeper, and faster.

  
“I know.” Pedro says smugly, grinding the young man’s inner wall in a intolerable slow speed, “But I won’t allow it. What do you think I am, your personal dildo? Now be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself, if I see you reaching back again, I will fuck you twice.”

Finally, in such agonizing slow movement, the young man twitches, cream splashed all in his clothes. Pedro buries himself deep, almost completely into the human, with only a little stem out. Knees shaking, the young man has to climb to the table for some rest before his legs give in and strength leaves him. The banana boat already melted in the bowl, unwanted, and he, too, lying on his back, couldn’t help but melting into a pool of sweaty, sugary liquid himself.

  
That’s what Pedro sees when he pulls out, a soft and breathless young man, lifting trembling finger into his lips and tasting the pasty liquid in his fingertip greedily. It could be the melt cream from the bowl, or not.

  
You have only yourself to blame. Pedro goes back on his words. He fucks the young man in such position once again.


End file.
